


Финский пирог

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Порой заблуждения оказываются полезными, сауны не такими уж горячими, а натуралы не совсем натуралами. Всякое бывает.





	1. Chapter 1

— Олави! — Мимми вошла в дом через задний вход и хлопнула дверью, но я не сдвинулся со своего места на кухне, продолжая размешивать тесто для пирога. — Олави! — В ее голосе отчетливо слышалось нетерпение. Она разыскала меня и надула губы, тряхнув светлыми кудряшками. — Мог бы и откликнуться.

— Привет, крошка. Присядешь? Я готовлю черничный пирог.

Мимми наморщила носик и даже не подумала сесть.

— Пока ты тут возишься со сладостями и набираешь килограммы, Ханна в четвертый раз готовится стать замужней дамой.

Я даже выключил миксер и посмотрел на нее изумленно. Мой вид, наверное, очень ей понравился, потому что лицо у Мимми стало донельзя довольное, она, отобрав миску с тестом, потянула меня в гостиную, к окну. Я поддался только потому, что был заинтригован выражением ее лица. Мимми не стала отодвигать занавеску — долгие месяцы подглядывания за соседями сделали ее осторожной, — остановилась и стала смотреть на дом напротив, приглашая меня составить ей компанию. Вот что значит сидеть без работы: единственное развлечение — следить за другими.

— Ты только посмотри. Он уже пятнадцать минут держит ее на пороге, — тут она сверилась с часами на стене, — я засекала.

Я и без того знал, за кем Мимми ведет слежку. Три дня назад мы обзавелись новым соседом. Высоким широкоплечим рыжим божеством с серыми, как вьюжная ночь, глазами по имени Макари Халонен. Его приезд обсуждал весь наш маленький городок с населением в пять тысяч сто восемьдесят три человека. Я лично наблюдал с этого же места, как в белой майке, натянувшейся на широких плечах и сильной спине, и в джинсах Макари Халонен переносит коробки с пожитками из кроссовера «Вольво» самыми потрясающими руками, которые я видел в своей жизни. Большими, надежными, крепкими руками. Я весь вечер потом представлял, как на этих руках Макари носит меня, но к утру мне с сожалением пришлось признать, что мечты эти никуда не годятся, а слишком часто дрочить в одиночестве вредно для моего психического здоровья. Но наблюдать за Макари я не перестал.

Дом из сосновых бревен достался ему от четы Хенриккен, переехавшей в Рованиеми прошлой зимой. Полгода он стоял пустым, пока три дня назад перед ним не остановился серебристый «Вольво» и из него не вышел этот красавец. То есть я думал, что он красавец, судя по его натренированному телу, лица я близко не видел. Но даже если он был страшен как смертный грех, за такую фигуру ему можно было простить это.

Наутро после приезда к дому Макари потянулись соседи — знакомиться. Мимми Снелманн и ее муж были одними из первых, именно Мимми рассказала мне, какие красивые у Макари глаза, и сравнила их с заснеженной зимней ночью. Я эти глаза близко не видел, но мое воображение легко подкинуло мне картинку. Еще Мимми сказала вот что:

— Олави, милый, я думаю, что он гей.

Кажется, выражение моего лица стало слишком недоверчивым, потому что Мимми оскорбленно вскинула маленький курносый носик.

— Я правда так думаю. Во-первых, он ни разу не посмотрел на меня заинтересованно — ну так, знаешь, как смотрят мужчины, — Мимми была очень высокого мнения о своих прелестях (небезосновательно, впрочем), — во-вторых, Саара рассказала мне, что он и на нее не посмотрел.

— Мимми, ты и Саара замужем. Может, он просто воспитанный? — с усмешкой спросил я, боясь поверить в такую удачу. Мой пресловутый гей-радар никогда толком не работал, я мог отличить от натурала только явно выраженного гея. Поэтому личная встреча мне никак не помогла бы. В Кемийоки на сегодняшний день я был единственным геем. Вторым когда-то был мой бойфренд, но жизнь в захолустье в Лапландии ему не понравилась, и, проведя со мной в Кемийоки семь месяцев, он свалил в Темпер. Теперь изредка слал мне оттуда открытки, которые я получал прямо на работе. Расстались мы пять лет назад, боль от его ухода давно утихла, и теперь я ездил в гей-бар в Рованиеми раз-два в месяц, чтобы не забыть, что такое крепкие мужские объятия. Правда, это не мешало мне время от времени мечтать о том, чтобы в моей жизни появился кто-то постоянный, желанный и любимый.

— Я права, вот увидишь, — сказала Мимми, а потом при каждой встрече не забывала напомнить мне о своем убеждении. Этому тем более способствовало то, что Макари Халонен действительно не уделял женщинам особого внимания, а после первых трех визитов и вовсе перестал пускать их дальше порога, чем заслужил славу нелюдимого грубияна.

И теперь мы с Мимми наблюдали сквозь золотистый тюль, как Мак перекрыл собой дверной проем, опершись рукой о косяк и держа Ханну Топелиус, первую красотку Кемийоки, на верхней ступеньке крыльца. Взгляд его при этом блуждал по клумбам соседей, а не по прекрасным сиськам Ханны.

Мимми в очередной раз посмотрела на часы.

— Двадцать одна минута. О чем можно столько времени разговаривать? Неужели она не понимает, что он хочет ее отшить?

Я хмыкнул, и Мимми бросила на меня быстрый взгляд.

— Говорю тебе, если даже Ханне не удалось заинтересовать его, он точно гей.

Вообще-то, я был склонен с ней согласиться. Ханна ждала своей очереди три дня, терпеливо, как львица в засаде. Она дождалась, пока косяк посетителей к Макари иссякнет, сбегала в парикмахерскую, уложила волосы, накрасилась, приоделась и пошла покорять сердце новичка. У нее это, мягко говоря, не получалось. Однако я не питал иллюзий насчет Ханны — такая женщина могла завоевать кого угодно. Доказательством этого был Клуб бывших мужей Ханны Топелиус, собиравшийся по пятничным вечерам в баре Арво. Макари Халонен ей явно приглянулся.

Не собираясь потакать капризам Мимми, я вернулся в кухню к своему тесту. Подруга моя осталась в гостиной, со злорадством наблюдая за парочкой напротив. Она присоединилась ко мне, когда я уже поставил пирог в печь, и с удовольствием уселась за стойку, взяв из блюда спелое яблоко.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — откусив изрядный кусок и прожевав его, она закатила глаза, — сорок три минуты. Даже моя собака за это время поняла бы, что она нежеланный гость. — Я поддакнул, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. — Думаю, теперь тебе пора сходить к нему. Отнести пирог.

Я воззрился на нее.

— Ни за что!

Мимми качнула рукой, прицелившись в меня яблоком.

— Олави, тебе нужно хватать судьбу за хвост, милый. Сидя на кухне, ты не встретишь свою любовь. Ты должен попытаться.

— Нет, — я говорил больше по инерции, не желая нарываться на отказ. — Даже если он гей, это не значит, что он выберет меня только потому, что у него нет альтернативы в нашем городке.

— Что значит не выберет? — она нахмурилась, как будто Макари уже отказал мне. — Ты красивый, умный, добрый и милый. Чего ему еще желать?

— Я не буду знакомиться с ним так. Не хочу быть одним из этих…

Мои слова заставили Мимми задуматься, потом она тряхнула головой, и светлые кудряшки согласно подпрыгнули вверх-вниз.

— Ты прав, мы придумаем что-нибудь другое.

Мне удалось избавиться от моей чересчур деятельной соседки спустя полчаса, когда пирог испекся, и только выдав ей откупные в виде половины этого самого пирога. Вздохнув с облегчением, когда за Мимми закрылась задняя дверь, я вновь подошел к окну, чтобы увидеть пустое крыльцо дома Макари и в сотый раз задать себе вопрос: неужели может случиться такое, что мой новый сосед — гей? Я одновременно боялся слишком обнадеживать себя и уже надеялся.

Утром в понедельник я сидел на работе и выслушивал жалобы старика Пааво — ему снова доставили газеты, которых он не выписывал. Я терпеливо объяснял ему, что это бесплатная рассылка, а он втолковывал мне, что это все мировой заговор: сначала они рассылают газеты под тем предлогом, что они бесплатные, а потом снимают с тебя последние трусы. В разгар спора за спиной старика появилась Мимми и стала мне жестикулировать.

— Дорогой мой, разве за последний год у вас хоть раз просили деньги за эти газеты? — терпеливо спрашивал я. Я вообще был очень ласков со стариками, поэтому они и заходили в почтовое отделение потрепаться почем зря — особенно одинокие, такие как Пааво. Наверное, я предчувствовал и свою одинокую старость (хотя до нее было еще далеко) и надеялся, что меня тоже будет выслушивать какой-нибудь сердобольный молодой человек.

Мимми сделала большие глаза.

— В том-то и дело! Они ждут, ждут, когда я потеряю бдительность…

— Дядюшка Пааво, — Мимми не выдержала и обхватила его за плечи, вкрадчиво воркуя на ухо: — Вы же не думаете, что мы вас бросим в беде? Никто не даст вас в обиду, правда, Олави?

Я кивнул, сдерживая смех.

— Ну вот. Так что расслабьтесь, дядюшка, все будет в порядке. Лучше прогуляйтесь до церкви, я видела, что госпожа Мутенен пошла на утреннюю службу.

Старик быстренько засеменил к выходу, услышав фамилию, и только махнул мне на прощание рукой.

— Святая простота… — Мимми качнула головой укоризненно, стрельнула глазами в моего коллегу Тиму, сидящего у второго окошка и увлеченно разгадывающего сканворд, и подошла ко мне. — У меня для тебя новости. — Я нагнулся к ней, потому что она говорила ну очень тихо. — Наш новый сосед работает — ни за что не поверишь! — в пожарной службе. Он перевелся из Хельсинки, Джухо мне сказал.

— И чего это его занесло в наши края? — зашептал я, привлекая нежелательное внимание своего коллеги. Тиму посмотрел на нас осуждающе. Понятное дело — личные разговоры на работе, но у меня на него тоже был компромат: его сканворды.

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Мимми. — Но зато я знаю, что начальник Джухо позвал весь коллектив в бар Арво в пятницу вечером, чтобы отметить знакомство с ним.

Я сделал вид, что не понял ее намека.

— Что ж, внимание ему обеспечено на весь вечер.

— Не валяй дурака, — разозлилась Мимми. — Ты пойдешь туда и познакомишься с ним.

От довольно раздражающего спора с ней меня спасла старуха Мутенен, вошедшая в сопровождении Пааво. Мимми, на время сдавшись, оставила меня на растерзание старичков. Я только вздохнул, понимая, что в пятницу она потащит меня в бар в любом виде. На цепи, если потребуется.

С Мимми я познакомился в колледже, где изучал менеджмент. Дипломы нам обоим не пригодились. Мимми вышла замуж за Джухо, даже не подумала найти работу и переехала в Кемийоки, где уже который год подряд безуспешно пыталась стать матерью. А пока ей это не удавалось, свой материнский инстинкт она реализовывала на мне. Кстати говоря, именно благодаря ей я и поселился в этом маленьком городке, на родине Йоулупукки. Я никогда не питал любви к большим городам, мне не нравился там сам воздух, казалось, что я задыхаюсь. Я и учиться поехал только потому, что дед меня заставил, а когда он умер, по инерции закончил колледж, приехал в гости к Мимми после выпуска, влюбился в крошечный городок на берегу северной реки и решил здесь обосноваться.

Вот как все сложилось: в двадцать один год я получил наследство, доставшееся мне от родителей, потом — дом и машину деда. Дом я продал, а на полученные деньги купил коттедж в Кемийоки. На самом деле, работать мне было вовсе не обязательно, но я не любитель сидеть без дела, поэтому устроился простым почтовым служащим, которым и пребываю уже довольно долгое время — без малого шесть лет. Каждое утро я надеваю свежевыстиранную белоснежную футболку, синие брюки со стрелками, черные ботинки — и иду на службу, чтобы развлекать людей вроде Пааво и старушки Мутенен. Мой коллега Тиму предпочитает тихо сидеть в своем углу, отвлекаясь на сканворды или воспоминания о бывшей жене — он был вторым мужем Ханны Топелиус.

Иногда, впрочем, случается и настоящая работа: отправить посылки, письма, почтовые переводы и прочее. Порой забредают туристы, чтобы отослать в дальние страны открытки с приветом из Лапландии.

И если задуматься, не так уж я и одинок. У меня есть милая Мимми, которая никогда и ни за что не оставит меня одного, ее муж, давно смирившийся с ее темпераментом и сочувственно угощавший меня пивом каждый воскресный вечер, несколько добрых друзей и знакомых и толстый рыжий кот по кличке Лорди.

А еще у меня есть пять дней, чтобы обдумать, как избежать похода в бар в пятницу вечером.


	2. Chapter 2

В пятницу вечером я стоял у входа в бар, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Мимми лично проследила, чтобы я сел в машину и выехал в нужном направлении, а там она уже не сомневалась, что до пункта назначения я доберусь. Такие уж мы, коренные финны — честные до смешного. Я обещал ей попытаться, и я попытаюсь, но не больше. «По крайней мере, я посмотрю, что к чему», — решил я, успокаивая свою совесть. Наверняка он будет окружен коллегами и желающими познакомиться, а я не смогу даже на расстояние вытянутой руки приблизиться.

Так я себя утешал, стоя под вывеской «У Арво», вспыхивавшей голубым светом. Арво был большой, улыбчивый саам, обслуживающий гостей за барной стойкой в традиционной синей рубашке с вышивкой. И бар у него был тематический: с оленями, народной саамской символикой и орнаментом. Внутри все было деревянное, отполированное, и когда мало посетителей, пахнущее лесом и свежестью. Помимо всем известных европейских напитков, Арво подавал сахти, медовуху, котикалью, а перед Рождеством местные жители могли выпить превосходный глёг.

Набрав в легкие воздуха, я толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Посетителей сегодня было и вправду чуть больше, чем обычно, хотя я не мог назвать себя завсегдатаем. На привычном месте в уголке справа расположился Клуб бывших мужей Ханны, состоящий из трех членов: моего коллеги Тиму, оленевода Ерхо и Джасси, директора единственной в Комийоки начальной школы. О чем они разговаривали между собой, было непонятно, но я предполагал, что кроме выдающейся груди Ханны общего у них ничего нет. Слева, составив два столика вместе, обосновалась компания пожарных, среди них был и Джухо, замахавший мне рукой.

— Эй, Олави, иди к нам, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю. — Он встал, пожал мне руку, его примеру последовали и пятеро знакомых мне уже его сослуживцев. Затем он представил мне нашего нового соседа. — Знакомься, Олави, это Макари Халонен. Мак, это Олави Ахола, он работает на почте и живет прямо напротив тебя.

Сокращение «Мак», такое домашнее и милое, мне понравилось. А еще больше мне понравился носитель этого имени — он поднялся и оказался на полголовы выше меня, хотя я и сам был немаленького роста. У него были огненного цвета волосы, крупные веснушки, совершенно сразившие меня серые глаза и очаровательная улыбка. Я впервые видел его улыбающимся и поплыл, так что Джухо пришлось толкнуть меня локтем в бок.

— Присоединишься к нам?

Рискуя получить порку от Мимми, я стушевался и отказал, сославшись на то, что неделя была тяжелой, и я хочу пропустить стаканчик чего покрепче у барной стойки. Я махнул рукой дружной компании и отошел к Арво.

— Налей мне виски, — попросил я, все еще чувствуя, как горят мои щеки.

— И тебе привет, — откликнулся Арво басом, одновременно наливая мне в стакан золотистую жидкость. — Как жизнь?

Я кивнул ему и проглотил чуть ли не половину, зажмурившись. Когда продрал глаза, увидел, что с другого конца барной стойки мне ухмылялся Руп Антила, одна из моих обиднейших ошибок. Я сделал вид, что не заметил его, и принялся разглядывать посетителей. С удивлением обнаружил и Ханну Топелиус, и еще пару одиноких женщин, стреляющих глазами в сторону сидящих кружком пожарных. Между тем за их столиками было очень шумно и весело, а я на этом празднике жизни почувствовал себя лишним. Лучше бы съездил в Рованиеми, давно я там не был.

Однако спустя еще три стакана виски пришлось признать, что знакомство с Макари стоило неловкости. Краем глаза наблюдая за ним, я заключил, что он не очень-то разговорчив, смеялись и болтали в основном его коллеги. Но выглядел он и правда потрясающе: большой, сильный, похожий на викинга. Я пробыл в баре чуть больше часа, выпил столько, сколько не пил последние шесть лет, и решил отправляться спать. Меня сильно качнуло, когда я слез со стула, и если бы не дружеская рука Джухо, подошедшего к стойке так вовремя, я бы позорно распластался на полу.

— Эй, друг, да ты набрался.

Я попытался сказать что-то вразумительное, но в голове у меня слишком мутилось.

— Так, давай-ка ты на меня обопрешься. — Мы пошли к выходу. Хорошо, что я был слишком пьян для того, чтобы замечать обращенные на меня взгляды. Потом стало свежо — мы оказались за дверью. — Мак, дружище, подкинешь Олави до дома? В таком состоянии ему не стоит садиться за руль.

Потом, вспоминая этот момент, я удивлялся, как даже в полном опьянении я мог испытывать смущение. Кажется, я пытался сказать что-то вроде «Я сам», но меня уже усаживали в маковский «Вольво» без лишних слов. Потом еще помню головокружение от езды и свое ковыляние по подъездной дорожке, и как Мак поддерживал меня за локоть.

Утром я проснулся с мыслью, что накануне произошло нечто ужасное. Несмотря на попойку в одиночестве, голова почти не болела, и вообще ощущение похмелья свелось к легкости во всем теле и жуткому стыду. Хорошо еще, что меня не стошнило на ботинки Мака, когда я отпирал входную дверь. На часах не было и девяти утра: обычно в выходные я в такую рань не встаю. Но алкоголь еще бродил в моей крови, и я поднялся, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Лорди, сладко свернувшегося в клубок в ногах кровати.

Уже через полчаса, приняв душ и хлебнув холодной воды, я обдумывал возможность пересечь дорогу и наведаться в гости к одному клевому парню, подвезшему меня вчера до дома. Вообще-то я пребывал в уверенности, что мне стоит извиниться за доставленные хлопоты, и покоя не давали две банки пива, которые можно было распить в качестве опохмела. К тому же хорошо бы слинять из дома хоть ненадолго, пока Мимми не заявилась в гости с требованием отчета о проведенном вечере. Я не сомневался, что Джухо сам ей все рассказал, но она не упустит возможности услышать из первых уст.

Не давая себе времени на дальнейшие раздумья, я попросил Лорди пожелать мне удачи, схватил пиво и вышел из дома. Когда стучал в дверь Мака, все во мне переворачивалось от волнения. Он открыл быстро, невыспавшимся не выглядел, хотя явно недавно спал: на нем были домашние шорты и майка, открывавшая потрясающие бицепсы.

— Привет, — улыбнулся я и поднял вверх банки. — Хотел отблагодарить за то, что подвез меня вчера.

Мак чуть улыбнулся, кивнул и пропустил меня внутрь. Большое дело, учитывая, что соседки наши не допускались в святая святых.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил он меня, проводив на кухню. Я с интересом осматривался, хотя смотреть было не на что. Он, кажется, не был слишком уж хозяйственным. Прошло больше недели после его приезда, а вещи все еще валялись тут и там в коробках. На положенных местах стояли только диван и телевизор.

— Лучше, чем ожидалось. Обычно я так не надираюсь, — откликнулся я, разглядывая пустую кухню. Мне нужно было смотреть на что угодно, только не на него, стоявшего, опершись о кухонный шкафчик. Я открыл банки с пивом и подал одну ему, он поблагодарил меня. — Как тебе наш городок?

— Мне нравится, и люди хорошие. Все очень… — он повременил, обдумывая слово, — радушные.

Я улыбнулся и посмотрел на него, перестав бояться. Вид у Мака был смущенный. Не знаю, как другим, а мне всегда было странно видеть, как большие парни смущаются. Мне очень хотелось расспросить его, почему он решил поселиться у нас, но я подумал, что его, наверное, все уже достали этим вопросом. Поэтому переключился на другое:

— Да, иногда даже слишком. А ты, я вижу, не любитель переездов. — я кивнул в сторону неразобранных коробок, Мак улыбнулся.

— Никак не могу с этим разделаться. У меня немного вещей, но раскладывать их — это просто ад.

Я взвесил все за и против и решил, что ничего не потеряю, если предложу помощь.

— Могу помочь в качестве благодарности за вчерашнее.

Мак не стал отнекиваться, и когда банки с пивом опустели, я двинулся в гостиную. Дело у него застопорилось из-за несобранной полки, лежавшей за диваном. Поэтому он не мог разложить ни книг, ни дисков, лежавших в коробках. Мы провозились с полкой с полчаса. Мак включил телевизор, и дело пошло быстрее под футбольный матч, пусть играла и не наша сборная.

— Джухо сказал вчера, что ты на почте работаешь, — Мак сам завел разговор, когда мы закончили. — Там мне скоро посылка должна прийти, друзья отправили коллекцию фильмов, которую я им одолжил.

— Позвоню, как только дойдет до отделения, — отозвался я, извлекая на свет божий книги. Их было немного, но все — классика. В основном, английская: Диккенс, Моэм, Фаулз, Оруэлл. Я чуть замедлился, читая заглавия. Мак уселся рядом со мной, случайно задев плечом. Я закусил губу. Кожа у него была горячая, несмотря на прохладу в доме.

— Любишь читать?

Он мотнул головой:

— Сейчас уже не так, как раньше.

Я расставил книги и с сожалением отметил, что гостиная приведена в порядок. Мак расстелил перед диваном пушистый ковер, до сих пор стоявший в виде рулона в углу, собрал коробки и вынес их на задний двор, а потом благодарно посмотрел на меня.

— С меня должок. — Я только рукой махнул, признаваясь себе, что такие взгляды очаровательны, и попрощался.

Дома меня поджидала Мимми, переставившая кресло к окну и сидевшая в нем с ногами и Лорди на коленях. Едва я переступил порог, она меня проинформировала:

— Два часа двадцать три минуты.

На лице ее расцвела счастливая улыбка.

— Давай, признай, я была права.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Мне срочно требовалось в душ, и я пошел в спальню, на ходу стягивая футболку. Мимми последовала за мной и села на кровать.

— Он гей?

— Мы не обсуждали личную жизнь и сексуальные предпочтения. Я просто помог ему с вещами. — Избегая ее взгляда, я вынул из шкафа полотенце и трусы и заперся в душе. Подрочить не получилось, зная Мимми, можно было предположить, что она все еще в моей спальне. Когда я вышел, она продолжила как ни в чем не бывало:

— Но он тебе понравился? Скажи, что он славный.

Я не мог с ней не согласиться. Он был именно что славный, милый, хороший, добрый и… Я мог бы предложить ей еще кучу эпитетов, но она и так все видела по моим глазам. Вместо ответа я задал свой вопрос, предлагая ей поразмышлять над ним:

— Интересно, почему он один? Хороший парень, красивый, положительный.

Мимми закусила губу.

— Этого я не знаю. Джухо сказал, что он избегал всех вопросов о личном. — Я мысленно похвалил себя за то, что не стал расспрашивать его об этом. — А как ты думаешь, ты ему понравился?

— Мимми, я думаю, тебе пора домой, а я слишком голоден. Отчаливай.

Она ничуть не обиделась.

— Ладно. Ты, главное, не избегай его, а я пока попытаюсь выяснить, что там за история.

Я выпроводил ее, соорудил на скорую руку сэндвич и умял его. Только потом почувствовал, как на самом деле устал: ранняя побудка вымотала меня.

На следующий день ближе к обеду меня ждал сюрприз в лице Мака на моем пороге. Он постучал, когда я начал обдумывать, чем бы перекусить. Мимми не появлялась в моем доме уже сутки, я начал скучать, и поэтому телевизор у меня работал с самого утра, показывая полицейских с Гавайев.

— На этот раз я решил отблагодарить тебя, — сказал он, сверкая улыбкой. Я посторонился, гостеприимно распахивая дверь, и Мак прошел мимо меня с пакетом в руке. — Это обед.

— Сам варил? — Я готов был броситься на него с поцелуями: мужчины, умеющие готовить, вызывали во мне бесконтрольное желание.

— Нет, я этого не умею. Это из магазинчика у бара, ну, знаешь, там, где пожилая женщина продает домашнюю еду.

Что ж, должны же и у него быть недостатки. И если это единственный недостаток, я его переживу.

— Ее зовут Иинес Мутенен. Садись здесь, я принесу приборы.

Пока Мак устраивался на ковре у низкого столика, я сбегал на кухню и принес салфетки и посуду. Когда вернулся, к моему гостю уже вовсю ластился Лорди, оставляя на его белой футболке свою рыжую шерсть. Мак положил пакет с едой на столик и принялся гладить кота, заставив меня застыть на пороге. После мужчины, умеющего готовить, самый сильный мой фетиш — мужчина, гладящий кота. Я встряхнулся, когда он поднял на меня глаза, представил ему Лорди и велел себе не быть идиотом.

Я уже чувствовал себя довольно свободно в его обществе. По крайней мере, он к этому располагал: сохранял дистанцию и в то же время показывал заинтересованность в общении.

— Еще не привык к такой тишине, — сказал мне Мак, пока я выкладывал из пакета жаркое из оленины, рыбный пирог, сыр и пирожки. — Иногда выхожу на задний двор и удивляюсь: там лес вдалеке, все такое зеленое.

В его голосе не слышалось тоски или сожаления, и я заметил:

— К этому ты быстро привыкнешь. Главное, сохранять контакт с людьми, а то одичаешь.

Мак хохотнул, оставив одну руку на голове Лорди, а кот устроился у него на бедре, громко мурлыча. Я сглотнул и встал, чтобы поставить кофе. Когда вернулся, Мак выдал:

— Я подумываю завести собаку. Я давно хотел, но в городе это одно мучение для животного. — Он помолчал немного, когда мы принялись за еду, а потом снова заговорил: — А вообще от моего переезда одни плюсы. Я теперь могу делать все то, о чем мечтал в Хельсинки: на рыбалку хоть каждую неделю ездить, собаку завести, свой дом, опять же, и сауна есть.

Все это он высказал, воодушевленно размахивая вилкой, а мне нравилось, что он делится со мной. Я исподтишка разглядывал его шикарное тело, растрепанные рыжие волосы и крупные руки, от вида которых у меня во рту пересыхало. Хотелось спросить напрямик, не гей ли он, но я так и не решился. Подумал, что мы знакомы всего второй день, стоит подождать и не изображать из себя озабоченного. А пока я думал, пропустил вопрос от него и уловил только, что Мак неотрывно смотрит на меня.

— Что?.. Извини, задумался.

Мак терпеливо повторил:

— Как насчет рыбалки? Съездим в следующие выходные, ребята на службе рассказали мне про клёвые места.

Я не был любителем рыбалки, но за возможность с готовностью ухватился. И после того, как Мак ушел, без промедления пошел к соседям. Джухо копался в саду, и пока рядом не было Мимми, я подкрался к нему.

— Привет, сосед.

Джухо выпрямился и подмигнул мне.

— Привет-привет. Давно тебя не было видно.

Я перемахнул через низкий заборчик, разделяющий наши участки, и прошел к нему по дорожке между грядками с луком.

— У меня к тебе серьезное дело. Мне нужна удочка, одолжишь?

Джухо присвистнул.

— Кажется, дело идет на лад? — он хлопнул меня по плечу, так что я чуть не шагнул на его драгоценный лук. — Ты хоть рыбачить умеешь?

Я заверил его, что научусь, и он сбегал за своей удочкой. Слово свое я попытался сдержать и до субботы шарил в Интернете, выискивая обучающие ролики. Мне не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом.

Все мои друзья, знакомые и коллеги отметили, что настроение у меня приподнятое. Я и правда чувствовал себя до ужаса увлеченным, каждый вечер видя напротив Мака и здороваясь с ним. Ни у него, ни у меня мы больше не встречались, но регулярно болтали на глазах у соседей, сталкиваясь после работы. Окрыляла мысль, что Мак выделил меня среди всех новых знакомых. С сослуживцами он всего лишь был на дружеской ноге, с соседями исключительно здоровался, а меня вот позвал на рыбалку. Я потерял сон на этой неделе, мечтая об уикенде.

Впрочем, все получилось совсем не так, как я ожидал. Встать пришлось рано, для меня, заядлой совы, это был подвиг. В пять утра я пил кофе, пытаясь продрать глаза, а в полшестого Мак постучал в мою дверь, невероятно счастливый и воодушевленный. Поехали на его машине, и уже в дороге я начал засыпать. Хороший, кстати, знак. Не знаю, почему, но доверял я далеко не каждому водителю, и чаще всего напряжение меня не отпускало всю дорогу, если я кому-то доверял везти себя. Мак водил очень уверенно, соблюдая абсолютно все правила дорожного движения, и я расслабился сразу, как только увидел его сильные руки на руле. И стал засыпать.

Хорошо, что ехать нам было недалеко, и Мак время от времени задавал мне вопросы про дорогу. Остановились мы в живописном уголке в двадцати минутах езды от нашего городка на север, не доезжая до ГЭС. В этом месте река Кемийоки извивалась, как змея, делая большой крюк, и к берегу здесь шли короткие мостки.

Мак остановил машину и открыл багажник, доставая оттуда свои снасти. Я сделал несколько шагов к берегу, а потом вернулся: нужно было помочь Маку спустить надувную лодку, которую он привез с собой.

— Как думаешь, лососи уже пошли? — спросил он меня, оттаскивая лодку к воде. Я стал лихорадочно вспоминать все, что знаю о местной рыбе.

— Их вроде в июле ловят. Но кумжа должна быть, — блеснул я своими знаниями. Хорошо, что Джухо был заядлым рыбаком. Мак сосредоточился на спуске лодки и кивнул мне.

— Давай, запрыгивай.

Я схватился за свой рюкзак, сел в лодку и достал оттуда термос с кофе. Спать хотелось неимоверно, несмотря на утреннюю свежесть. Мак запрыгнул следом, веслом оттолкнулся от мостков и погреб к середине реки.

Сегодня он был задумчив необыкновенно. Все смотрел на противоположный берег или вдаль по течению, на пару маячивших впереди лодок, или на воду, и не разговаривал. Я все поглядывал на него, а потом уснул так крепко, что проспал до самого обеда, когда Мак разбудил меня. Я лежал щекой на бортике, накрыв голову панамой, удочка давно выскользнула у меня из рук и валялась на дне лодки, а Мак улыбался по-доброму.

— Что ж ты не сказал, что спать хочешь? — Я смутился, но он не стал слушать мои оправдания. — Я поймал несколько. Ты умеешь готовить кумжу?

Я сел на задницу и потер лицо руками, окончательно просыпаясь.

— Могу сварить уху. Если дашь время до вечера.

Мак снова улыбнулся и стал вылезать из лодки. Мы, оказывается, были уже у мостков.

Всю обратную дорогу Мак делился впечатлениями: и как здесь прохладно, и как чисто и тихо, и какая приятная у него компания. Я на этом месте краснел и смущенно улыбался. У моего дома Мак отдал мне свой улов, предупредив, что придет в шесть.

В последующие недели такие встречи у нас повторялись довольно часто: с бутылочкой пива или котикальи, за просмотром футбольных матчей или просто в тишине. Вскоре Мак обзавелся невоспитанным щенком хаски и каждое утро выгуливал его на улице, а перед уходом на работу заходил ко мне поздороваться и посмотреть, встал ли я. В лице Мака я обрел верного друга. Очевидно, ему я приглянулся, хотя явно он своего интереса и не выказывал. Я думал, что кому-то из нас уже пора сделать первый шаг, но сам не решался. А когда на почту заглянула Ханна Топелиус, и вовсе засомневался в правильности своих выводов.

Это случилось недели через три после нашего знакомства. В отделении было тихо, Тиму решал свои сканворды, а я предавался мечтаниям о Маке и его потрясающем теле.

— Эй, Олави! Прими рассылку.

Я сбегал на задний двор, принял посылки и зарегистрировал их. Среди прочих одна пришла на имя Макари Халонена — и я собрался было звонить ему, когда дверь в отделение открылась и вошла Ханна Топелиус в синем обтягивающем платье с глубоким декольте. Волосы она собрала в высокую прическу, которая неимоверно ей шла. Тиму мгновенно принял вид капающего слюной щенка при виде хозяйки. Однако Ханна не обратила на него внимания, прошествовав на каблуках ко мне. Впервые я увидел в ее глазах интерес, обычно она меня не замечала, поскольку я был открытым геем, и за мужчину она меня не считала.

— Здравствуй, Олави, — вежливо начала она и вынула из сумочки белый конверт. — Мне нужно отправить письмо.

Я принялся выполнять свою работу: спросил куда, назвал цену за марки, и пока она доставала кошелек, недоумевающе смотрел на нее. Что ей здесь понадобилось? Тиму справа от меня едва не скулил.

— Я слышала, ты подружился с Халоненом, — сказала она будто вскользь, и я понял, что ей понадобилось.

— Если только совсем немного, — ответил я, ожидая оплаты за марки. Однако Ханна не спешила, буравила меня взглядом светло-голубых глаз.

— Говорят даже, что он из твоих. — Да, в прямолинейности ей не откажешь.

— Из каких моих?

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Олави. Из гомосексуалистов.

— Ну надо же, — сказал я, округляя глаза, — я давно не слышал этого слова. Думал, оно уже вышло из употребления.

— Так это правда? — переспросила она.

— Ничего об этом не знаю. — Я подтолкнул к ней марки, чтобы она, наконец, забрала их и ушла.

Ханна наклонилась ко мне через стойку, приняв угрожающий вид.

— Учти, Олави, тебе там ловить нечего. Уж я-то знаю, что Макари Халонен — по девушкам. Я в этом разбираюсь.

Она бросила на меня уничтожающий взгляд, развернулась и зацокала к выходу под нашими изумленными взглядами — моим и Тиму. Весь день я убеждал себя, что Ханна просто хотела сорвать на мне злость за свою неудачу, но червячок сомнения во мне рос с каждым часом. Я позвонил Маку, в обед он заехал за своей посылкой, улыбаясь мне, как всегда. Как лучшему другу. Мне срочно требовался совет знающего человека.


	3. Chapter 3

На дворе было начало июля. Дни стояли долгие, а ночи длились всего-то часа четыре от силы. Почти все мои соседи готовились к летним путешествиям и поездкам, сезон отпусков в разгаре. Я не брал отпуск летом, предпочитал отдыхать зимой, за несколько дней до Рождества брал путевку в какой-нибудь волшебный город, из тех, что красуются на открытках, и ехал туда. В этом году лето мне предстояло провести в компании Макари, за что я неустанно благодарил судьбу. Оставалось только вывести наши отношения на новый уровень: сидеть с ним плечом к плечу на диване и смотреть футбол было уже невыносимо. И чтобы прекратить это, я пошел к Мимми за советом.

— Сегодня утром ко мне заходила Ханна, — начал я без обиняков, усевшись в мягкое кресло на террасе Снелманнов и приняв из рук Мимми кружку с кофе. Отсюда открывался отличный вид на соседние дома и, в частности, на дом Мака.

— Что ей понадобилось? — Мимми насторожилась.

— Она предупредила меня, что я ей не соперник. — Я послушал, как Мимми смеется, но не присоединился к ней. — Слушай, она на полном серьезе считает, что Мак — натурал. Возможно, она права.

Я говорил это, и сам в глубине души не мог поверить: так сильна уже была моя увлеченность Маком. Мимми посмотрела на меня, как на психа.

— О нет. Нет-нет-нет, даже не думай. Знаю я тебя, ты сейчас подожмешь хвост и сбежишь. Ханна может говорить что угодно, но ты ведь видишь, что отношение Мака к тебе особенное! — Она сурово ткнула в меня пальцем.

По правде говоря, после трех недель знакомства я стал в этом сомневаться не только из-за Ханны. Отношение Мака ко мне действительно было особенным, но выделял он меня именно как друга. Улыбался мне как другу, хлопал по спине, делился впечатлениями от новой жизни. Приходил запросто в мой дом… Но все это по-дружески. Почти как Мимми. Я хмуро сидел в кресле, а подруга, внимательно изучив мое лицо и правильно истолковав его выражение, сказала:

— Просто спроси его. Ждать можно до бесконечности.

Она, конечно, была права. Но как же было страшно! И когда Мак в очередной раз предложил мне сходить в сауну, выпить пива и посмотреть футбольный матч, я согласился. Где, как не в сауне, оценить степень его заинтересованности?

Была теплая, солнечная суббота, когда я постучал в его дверь и вошел внутрь, теперь я мог это делать так же свободно, как входить в свой дом. Мак появился спустя минуту откуда-то сзади, раскрасневшийся и довольный.

— Уже готово. Сейчас возьмем по банке пива и пойдем.  
Я кивнул, наблюдая за ним. Смотреть на него было отдельным удовольствием: он двигался с необычайной грацией для такого большого человека, и мышцы перекатывались под кожей очень волнующе. Я так и представил себе, как лежу под ним, вцепившись в эти стальные бицепсы, и с ужасом понял, что начинаю возбуждаться. Словом, мне пришлось взять себя в руки и отвернуться поскорее.

Ничего мне не помогало. Пока Мак жаловался мне на отсутствие выходных и раздевался у парилки, я съедал его тело глазами.

— …все в отпусках, начальник сказал, что мне придется поработать. Я не против, но ко мне должны приехать друзья из Хельсинки. — Он распахнул дверь в парилку и оглянулся на меня, все еще одетого, вопросительно. Я принялся раздеваться и сказал, что сначала ополоснусь. Мне и правда срочно требовался холодный душ, потому что вид его крепких белоснежных ягодиц свел меня с ума.

Сауна у Мака оказалась маленькая, и вместо положенного бассейна с прохладной водой был только прохладный душ. Я попытался привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок, но безуспешно. Пришлось идти в сауну — все равно нам предстоял разговор, пусть он видит мой интерес.

Мак блаженно сидел на полке, закрыв глаза и время от времени глотая пиво. Я сел рядом, коротко вздохнув.

— Хорошо… — проговорил он, откидывая голову назад.

— Да.

— В городе так не отдохнешь. И общественные сауны — это не то.

Я снова с ним согласился, поднимая одну ногу вверх, чтобы скрыть стояк. Жарко было неимоверно, а Мак через несколько минут встал и поддал жару, после чего непререкаемым тоном сказал мне:

— Ложись, я тебя отпарю.

Мне пришлось лечь, причем довольно неуклюже, так как я все время пытался скрыть свое возбуждение. Мак взял сладко пахнущие березовые веники и принялся меня охаживать — сначала почти нежно, потом все жестче, выбивая дух. Я никогда бы не подумал, что удары веником могут возбудить меня еще больше, однако когда он закончил, я почти стонал.

— И я хочу, — сказал он, ожидающе уставившись на меня.

Я перевернулся, демонстрируя свой до боли отвердевший член. Мак посмотрел вниз и хохотнул.

— Кажется, тебе нужно освежиться.

Я едва не взвыл от отчаяния и желания.

— А ты, — хрипло проговорил я, — не хочешь мне помочь?

Его взгляд нужно было видеть, чтобы описать. А я видел: в нем сначала отразилось непонимание, потом понимание, потом замешательство, недоверие и, наконец, веселье.

— Ты гей, что ли? — спросил он, опуская веники на скамью рядом со мной. Я быстро сел, приходя в себя.

— А ты — нет?

— Ну, вообще-то, нет.

Все те надежды, которыми я жил последние недели, вдруг рухнули. Мак сел чуть дальше от меня, чем обычно, и сложил руки на коленях.

— Ты не обратил внимания ни на одну женщину, подкатившую к тебе, — почти обвинил его я.

Мак устало и как-то растерянно провел ладонью по взъерошенным рыжим волосам, искоса глянул на меня.

— И на то есть причина. У меня был… тяжелый разрыв с любимой женщиной в Хельсинки. Я потому и переехал — не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало мне о ней.

— И из всех людей, с которыми ты познакомился здесь, сдружился ты со мной, с геем.

— Ну извини, у тебя на лбу это не написано. К тому же ты был единственным из всех, кто не женат. С женатыми мне, сам понимаешь, не слишком приятно общаться. Они обычно стремятся поженить всех свободных друзей.

Вот теперь я на самом деле застонал и согнулся, закрыв лицо руками и чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Мне было стыдно как никогда в жизни. Мак помолчал немного и осторожно спросил:

— А ты что же… запал на меня?

Я не стал отвечать на это, решив, что молчание будет лучшим ответом. Просто вышел, даже под душ не встал, натянул на потное тело одежду и побрел домой. Там меня накрыло. Я полез в ванную и проревел добрых пятнадцать минут, кляня себя за то, что выстроил воздушные замки, что они так безжалостно развеяны, что я не смог держать себя в руках и все-таки увлекся натуралом, снова позволил над собой посмеяться. А сомнений в том, что Мак будет эту историю пересказывать всем и каждому, у меня почему-то не было.

Спустя полчаса, вымывшись и утерев слезы и сопли, я пошел в гостиную. Мне хотелось включить электрический камин и смотреть в него — это всегда прогоняло прочь ненужные мысли, особенно если Лорди садился на колени и мурлыкал. Но Лорди сегодня игнорировал меня, а привычный псевдоогонь не отвлекал. Я уже лег на пол, подложив под голову диванную подушку, и готов был снова утонуть в жалости к себе, когда задняя дверь хлопнула, и послышались легкие шаги Мимми. Она увидела меня перед камином в темной гостиной и охнула.

— Ты поговорил с ним? — спросила она, садясь рядом на пол.

От понимания в ее голосе мне стало еще больше жаль себя, и я зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

— Ничего, ничего, — Мимми погладила меня по голове так нежно, как только могла. — Хорошо, что это сейчас, сразу выяснилось, а не когда ты…

Я застонал, прерывая ее.

— Ты что… Ты что, успел влюбиться в него?

И я закивал, закусывая уголок подушки, чтобы не взвыть. Ну да, успел, влюбился, как мальчишка.


	4. Chapter 4

Первые недели после этого нелепого происшествия я старательно избегал Мака и общества вообще. Распорядок дня у меня теперь был довольно четкий.

Утром я вставал позже, шел в душ, завтракал, а потом наблюдал через окно, как Маков «Вольво» отъезжает от дома. Только тогда я вздыхал спокойно и отправлялся на работу. Днем из почтового отделения я не выходил, старика Пааво выслушивал молча, так что через несколько дней он заметил мое, мягко говоря, угнетенное душевное состояние.

— С тобой все в порядке, Олави? — спросил он меня, и я почувствовал на себе недоумевающий взгляд Тиму. Я говорил, что все хорошо, и продолжал молча слушать. Тиму потом сказал мне:

— Это пройдет. Надо только времени побольше, уж я-то знаю. — Он не ждал ответа, а я обдумывал его слова несколько долгих минут: Тиму до сих пор сох по Ханне, хотя прошло уже три года, и она успела развестись с еще одним мужем.

Возвращался я раньше Мака, запирался в доме, свет нигде не включал. Сидел в темной гостиной и смотрел в камин. Иногда ко мне забегала Мимми, мне казалось, она стала это делать гораздо реже — должно быть, чувствовала себя виноватой.

Я все ждал, когда же все вокруг начнут шептаться у меня за спиной, как это было после истории с Рупом. Но Мак, кажется, никому ничего не рассказывал. Я наблюдал за ним — не мог отказать себе в этой маленькой ежедневной радости. Смотреть на него всегда было удовольствием, а теперь с каким-то горьким, несбывшимся привкусом.

Я впервые стал обдумывать свои перспективы в Кемийоки со всей серьезностью. Когда Веса, мой бывший бойфренд, бросил меня здесь и уехал, все казалось не таким печальным. Я думал, обоснуюсь, найду приличного парня, и мы заживем тихой мирной жизнью. Но потом я стал ездить в Рованиеми, перебиваясь случайным сексом. А затем случилась история с Рупом… Но во мне еще жила надежда. Надежда, которая разгорелась с приездом Мака, а теперь погасла.

Я не хотел прожить всю жизнь в одиночестве и впервые задумался о переезде. И чем больше времени проходило с моего глупого признания Маку, тем больше я думал об этом. Не обязательно в Хельсинки или в Темпер — мне достаточно и Рованиеми, где тоже можно купить домик на окраине, найти непыльную работу и парня. Не знаю почему, но эта мысль приводила меня в глухое отчаяние, и я все откладывал и откладывал решение.

Мимми, должно быть, чувствовала, что я на пороге великих перемен. Она смотрела на меня с опаской и сочувственно, но вскоре у нее появились другие заботы. Одним свежим утром в начале августа Мимми вошла ко мне в дом бледная и недовольная.

Я в последнее время завтракал исключительно кофе, и это отразилось на моей фигуре: похудел я сильно.

— Прекрасно не чувствовать запахов, — с облегчением сказала подруга, усаживаясь за мой стол на кухне, где я допивал бодрящий напиток. — Джухо взбрело в голову пожарить рыбу с утра. Сейчас он проветривает дом.

Я слабо усмехнулся: Мимми наконец забеременела, и первый триместр давался ей тяжело.

— Обычно у женщин просыпаются необычные желания. Ты уверена, что это не он носит ребенка?

— Я уверена, что он идиот. Придешь к нам сегодня вечером? Мы давно не собирались все вместе. — Я узнал этот просящий тон, которым Мимми пользовалась последние недели, но отказался.

— Думаю, вам лучше побыть вдвоем.

Вид у нее сделался несчастным, но она ничего мне не возразила.

А на следующий день к Маку пожаловали гости. Я сквозь занавески смотрел, как он встречает подъехавший «Сааб», из которого вышли четверо: трое мужчин и одна женщина. Они шумно обнимались на подъездной дорожке, а потом вошли в дом, и все стихло.

Мне стало совсем одиноко, и в пятницу вечером я решил сходить к Арво. Какое-никакое, а все же развлечение. Хоть напьюсь. В голову закралась мысль съездить в Рованиеми и хорошенько потрахаться, чтобы вновь обрести вкус к жизни, но настрой был совершенно не тот.

Я присел в уголке у барной стойки, заказал стакан виски и потягивал его, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Бар был полон завсегдатаев. Ко мне даже подошел Тиму и предложил присоединиться к столику Клуба — и я подумал, что видок у меня действительно жалкий. Но все же отказался. И пропустил момент, когда внутрь вошел Макари со своими друзьями. Я только понял, что стало шумнее и веселее, и музыка будто зазвучала громче, а еще — что мне пора домой. Я хотел подождать, пока они рассядутся, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть за дверь, но пока ждал, рядом со мной уселся Мак.

— Привет, — сказал он, заглянув в мой стакан, — что пьешь?

— Виски. — Даже общее расслабленное состояние после двух порций спиртного не спасли меня от волны дрожи, вызванной его близостью.

— Ты меня избегаешь. — Это был не вопрос, и я не стал отвечать. — Почему?

— А ты кому-нибудь рассказал о… — О том, что я, как последний дурак, бегал за натуралом, а он даже не подозревал. — О том, что случилось?

— Нет. — По его тону я понял, что он нахмурился. — Зачем кому-то знать об этом?

Я посмотрел на его руки, раз не мог посмотреть в глаза. Божественные руки.

— Спасибо.

— Послушай, я… Тебе совсем не обязательно бегать от меня. — Он чуть склонился ко мне, чтобы подошедший к нам Арво не расслышал сквозь музыку.

— Обязательно, — пробормотал я. Как он не понимает?

Мак вдруг положил одну руку на спинку моего стула и наклонился ко мне совсем близко.

— Ты серьезно запал на меня?

От неожиданности я посмотрел ему в лицо. Он, наверное, прочел все по моему взгляду, пока я любовался его серыми глазами в окружении рыжих длиннющих ресниц. Раньше я не замечал, какие они длинные.

— Слушай, я никогда не думал о… То есть мне всегда было достаточно женщин. Но в последние недели я почему-то не могу избавиться от мыслей о тебе. — Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел в стену. — Может, это как раз то, что мне надо. То, что я ищу. Я мог бы… попробовать.

Неуверенность в его голосе задавила на корню чуть забрезжившую надежду. Я указал на Рупа, сидящего на противоположном конце стойки.

— Видишь того парня? Он еще так мерзко подмигивает. — Мак кивнул, обернувшись. — Это Руп Антила, сейчас он счастливо женат на дочке нашего мэра, у него недавно сын родился. Пару лет назад, когда он еще не был женат, ему вдруг показалось, что он гей. И он решил попробовать, ну прямо как ты сейчас. И он пришел ко мне. — Я сглотнул. Зачем я ему все это рассказываю? — А я, знаешь, так устал быть один, так хотел… близкого человека. Он мне даже не особенно нравился, но я все равно согласился. Он поимел меня в прямом и переносном смысле слова, потому что о его помолвке я узнал из местной газеты. Потом он всем рассказывал, что это был пункт из его списка. Ну, знаешь, многие парни составляют такой список перед свадьбой, что бы они хотели успеть. У Рупа был пункт «трахнуть парня», и напротив него он поставил галочку.

Я залпом допил оставшийся виски в своем стакане. Мак убрал руку со спинки и смотрел на меня.

— Ты же понимаешь, у меня нет такого списка.

— Да, но на попробовать я не согласен. — Я поднялся. — Тебе лучше пойти к своим друзьям.

— А ты?..

— А я домой. — Сегодня я был без машины, благоразумно предвидя, что буду не в состоянии ее вести. Друзья Мака провожали меня взглядами, когда я шел между столиками. Дома я жалел только об одном: выпил недостаточно, а дома ничего крепче пива у меня не было.

Утром меня разбудила Мимми, ворвавшаяся, как ураган, в мой дом. Я спал на диване, так как мне было лень добираться до спальни, и вид у меня, наверное, был устрашающий.

— Просыпайся, пьянь, ты должен это услышать! — Она сдернула с меня тонкий плед, которым я накрылся, и затормошила. — Я тебе сейчас такое расскажу!

Я беззвучно обругал ее, но все же продрал глаза. Часы показывали половину десятого утра субботы, я мог еще полдня спать. Я так ей и сказал.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Мимми, — но тогда ты не узнаешь, как Макари Халонен защищал твою честь этой ночью в баре.

Она выждала театральную паузу, в ходе которой я подобрал под себя ноги. Сон с меня как рукой сняло.

— Так мне остаться?

— Рассказывай.

И она рассказала. Джухо Снелманн, заглянувший вчера на огонек к Арво, застал там потрясающую картину: своего коллегу Мака и Рупа Антилу, всем известного засранца. Оказалось, что Мак сам пристал к нему в баре, когда выпил лишнего, они заговорили обо мне, слово за слово, и началась потасовка. Руп получил по голове кулачищем Мака за нелестный отзыв, и его на скорой увезли с легким сотрясением мозга. Мака увез Джухо и посадил под домашний арест.

— Ты не хочешь навестить своего защитника? — подмигнув мне, спросила Мимми. — Кажется, он все же не остался равнодушным.

Я хлопал ресницами, до меня все никак не доходило.

— За меня никто никогда не дрался.

После ее ухода я еще час слонялся по дому, никак не решаясь. Но потом все же привел себя в порядок и пересек разделяющую нас дорогу. Дверь мне открыл незнакомый высокий и худой брюнет.

— Привет, — сказал я. — Мак дома?

— Ма-а-ак, — куда-то вглубь крикнул парень, — это к тебе. — И мне: — Я Эндрю, друг Мака. А ты?

Я представился и пожал ему руку, но внимание мое уже обратилось на вышедшего Мака. Под глазом у него краснела свежая царапина, но в целом вид был цветущий. И не скажешь, что вчера он напивался в баре.

— Слышал о вчерашней драке. Пришел узнать, как ты.

Мак кивнул мне в сторону кухни.

— Хочешь пива? У меня сушняк. — Я кивнул, а он закрыл за нами дверь, отрезая от своих друзей, и отошел мне за спину, к холодильнику.

А потом я вдруг почувствовал это. Ну, так бывает, когда кто-то тебя рассматривает. И сейчас у меня сложилось стойкое ощущение, что Мак оценивает мою задницу. Чтобы проверить это, я обернулся: Мак быстро отвел глаза и достал две банки пива.

Не веря самому себе, я откашлялся, глотнул холодного и спросил:

— Так ты не пострадал?

— Нет, совсем нет.

— Зачем ты затеял эту драку?

— Ну кто-то же должен был, — пожал плечами Мак. — За то, что он сделал.

Я почувствовал признательность и смущение одновременно и понял, что пора делать ноги, пока опять не прослезился. В последнее время моя нервная система давала сбой.

— Ну… это… спасибо. Я пойду тогда.

Мак не стал меня удерживать. А когда через пару дней его друзья уехали, он пришел ко мне сам.


	5. Chapter 5

Вот теперь это было действительно странно. Мы вроде бы возобновили нашу дружбу, и внешне все стало совсем как прежде. Вечерние посиделки у телевизора с пивом, футбольные матчи, рыбалка, пару раз Мак даже вытащил меня к Арво выпить. Но он знал, что я неровно дышу к нему, и присматривался. Я чувствовал себя немного по-идиотски, когда встречал его оценивающий взгляд на себе. Он поначалу смущался, а спустя несколько дней стал задавать вопросы, что-то вроде:

— Давно ты встречаешься с парнями?

Или:

— Что тебе в этом нравится?

А потом еще:

— Ты сверху или снизу?

И когда я ответил, что мне больше нравится снизу, увидел на лице Мака явное облегчение, как будто он уже обдумывал возможность попробовать себя в пассиве. В любом случае, его любопытство расшатывало мою уверенность в выбранном пути. Но я не мог — и не хотел — выгнать его из своего дома. Он стал дорог мне, а совместное времяпрепровождение вызывало горькое удовольствие.

Я даже перестал думать о переезде, до поры до времени, пока он не сделал это.

Мы собрались посмотреть товарищеский матч между какими-то сборными, и перед началом я решил испечь черничный пирог — мое коронное блюдо, которое приглянулось Маку уже давно.

Мак ходил по кухне, включив телевизор, чтобы услышать, когда начнется матч. Он смотрел, как я замешиваю тесто, и таскал чернику из миски, заставляя меня волноваться одним своим взглядом.

— Черт! — Я опустил голову слишком низко, и мука от заработавшего миксера осыпала мне лицо. Мак захохотал, глядя на меня, подошел ближе, пока я чихал.

— Давай вытру. — От этих слов я застыл то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения: он стоял совсем близко, положил ладонь мне на щеку и большим пальцем провел по носу. Я затаил дыхание. Кажется, муки на моем лице больше не было, но его рука все еще лежала на щеке, потом тихонько сползла на шею, а он склонился ниже. Мои глаза сами собой закрылись, и я согласно вздохнул — когда еще мне доведется испытать такое? Первый поцелуй с мужчиной, в которого влюблен. И пока в моей голове взрывались фейерверки, Мак несколько раз целомудренно коснулся моих губ, проверил их мягкость, а потом прижался крепче. Его ладонь перекочевала на затылок, заставив приподнять голову, и между губ мне толкнулся влажный язык. Я уже хотел поддаться, но из гостиной послышалась громкая музыка и крики болельщиков, и Мак отстранился.

Взгляд у него был серьезный и настороженный. Он убрал руку не сразу.

— Я подожду там, — Мак кивнул в сторону телевизора, помялся пару секунд и ушел, оставив меня в самых растрепанных чувствах. Почему я не остановил его?

С пирогом пришлось провозиться весь первый тайм, а потом я вышел к нему. И это было еще страннее, чем обычно, потому что мы сидели на диване, пили кофе с пирогом, и Мак все время как будто невзначай касался меня плечом.

Я подумал, что он, кажется, все-таки решил попробовать, каково это - с геем. И все во мне переворачивалось при мысли о том, что мне придется стать объектом его эксперимента. Потому что в случае неудачи я терял гораздо больше, чем с Рупом в прошлый раз.

Мимми я ни о чем не рассказывал, и она не спрашивала, хотя иногда хмурилась, глядя на меня, слишком задумчиво. Может, дала себе слово больше не вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь. Но и без ее вмешательства все шло через одно место, потому что поцелуй, случившийся в моей кухне, мы повторили снова.

Потом я винил во всем слишком романтическую обстановку, в которой мы оказались на реке Кемийоки во время рыбалки. Мак решил ловить рыбу на блесну, а я поехал просто за компанию. Я больше не засыпал, оглядывая округу и наслаждаясь тишиной. В этот день на реке было совсем тихо: никого вокруг. Воздух ощутимо посвежел, близилась осень — и это было заметно по березам, засверкавшим золотом. Мне вспоминался наш поцелуй в кухне, а потом воображение унесло меня гораздо дальше, и когда Мак рядом встрепенулся, почувствовав клев, я тоже дернулся.

— Ты в порядке? — Он странно посмотрел на меня, не стал снова забрасывать удочку и пересел ближе. Я сглотнул и кивнул, отворачиваясь. Мак сидел молча, разглядывая меня, не знаю, о чем он там себе думал, но спустя несколько минут неловкости его ладонь легла мне на пояс. Тепло ее чувствовалось даже сквозь ветровку, свитер и майку. Или мне так казалось.

— Ты не против?.. — Как я мог быть против? Все те правильные мысли, которыми я пытался прикрыться, испарились в никуда, и я сам накрыл его губы поцелуем, чтобы он не успел передумать. Но он, кажется, и не собирался. Его ладонь полезла под одежду, язык — в мой рот, и спустя несколько кружащих голову секунд я почувствовал теплые пальцы между ягодиц. Маку ощутимо мешали мои джинсы, но он все равно совал их внутрь, а потом прихватил мою задницу через ткань. В ответ я опустил руку на его ширинку и — о чудо! — обнаружил полноценный стояк. Я застонал ему в рот, не помню, сколько длилось это безумие, но очнулись мы, когда навернулись на дно лодки.

Мак смотрел на меня, а я замечал только его слишком яркие, искусанные мной губы, взъерошенные волосы, безумные глаза и хриплое дыхание. Мой вид вряд ли был лучше.

— Вернемся домой, — хрипло сказал он, я кивнул.

Обратно ехали в тишине, а Мак вел как-то чересчур резко. Я разрывался между чувством самосохранения и желанием пригласить его к себе. У меня дома хранился запас презервативов и смазки, вряд ли у него был такой набор. Может быть, он заметил перемену во мне, потому что высадил у дома, прежде чем загнать машину. Я боялся посмотреть ему в глаза и глухо попрощался, а в своей гостиной сразу пошел к окну, чтобы увидеть, как за Маком закрывается дверь.

Весь день я провел как во сне, борясь с самим собой. Днем удалось немного поспать, потом я отвлекся готовкой, но часов с пяти, включив телевизор, я стоял у окна, обдумывая возможность сходить в гости. Или позвать к себе. Вся моя решимость не заводить романов с натуралами рассыпалась из-за слишком долгого воздержания и влюбленности. Каково же было мое удивление, когда в пятнадцать минут седьмого дверь дома напротив открылась, и из нее вышел Мак, явно готовый куда-то уехать. Он был одет в синие джинсы, белую майку и кожанку: волосы прилично уложены, а не взъерошены, как это было утром.

Меня охватило дурное предчувствие, и я вышел из дома, еще не зная, что именно скажу.

— Куда-то собрался? — Я подошел ближе, Мак как раз открыл машину. Он отвел взгляд, покрутил в руках ключ.

— В Рованиеми. — И почему мне показалось, что в его голосе проскользнула нотка вины?

— Зачем?

— Правда хочешь знать? — Он посмотрел поверх моей головы, вздохнул и разлохматил свои тщательно уложенные волосы. — Я знаю, там есть один клуб, в который ты иногда ездишь. Мне тоже надо…

— О боже…

— …Я должен кое в чем убедиться, а ты ясно дал понять, что помочь мне не хочешь.

Я хлопнул дверью «Вольво», чтобы встать ближе.

— И когда я дал тебе это понять? Сегодня на рыбалке, может быть? Или пару дней назад в собственной кухне?

Мак наконец перевел взгляд на меня. Взгляд, в котором засияла улыбка. Он положил руки мне на плечи и прижал спиной к машине.

— Откуда мне знать, может, у вас так принято, у геев. — Он оперся о крышу своего кроссовера, помолчал. — Так что, мне можно не ехать?

— Можно.

Он в два шага преодолел расстояние до крыльца, впихнул меня в дом и со всей силы захлопнул входную дверь, тут же сбросив куртку и набросившись на меня. Я, честно, не ожидал такого голодного напора, под которым не удержался и рухнул на диван прямо через подлокотник. Мак свалился на меня, зацеловывая губы, подбородок и шею. Я задыхался.

Мне, в общем, редко попадались партнеры, которые с ходу знали, что им со мной делать. Мак знал. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто слишком долго сидел на голодном пайке, а дорвавшись до моего тела, пытался распробовать все и сразу, не думая о том, чего хочется мне. Я не остался внакладе.

Спустя десяток жестких поцелуев меня перевернули лицом вниз и уткнули в диванную подушку. Пока я пытался отдышаться и пропихнуть ее под бедра, штаны и трусы с меня стянули до колен.

— О-о-о! — От довольно ощутимого шлепка по заднице я застонал в голос. Не думал, что Мак с ходу решится на анал, но он, кажется, хотел именно этого, потому что его твердый член оказался у меня между ягодиц и натирал там кожу. Мак взял меня за бедра, имитируя сношение, а потом запустил руки мне под футболку. Она мешала ему гладить и целовать меня, и он стащил ее, собираясь бросить на пол, но я перехватил и сунул под себя. Будет не очень мило, если я оставлю пятно от спермы на его мягком диване.

— Хочу, — шептал он мне сзади, покрывая поцелуями шею. Завтра она, наверное, будет вся в отметинах. Я застонал от этой мысли и приподнял зад, чтобы он сделал уже что-то посущественнее; готов был даже на слюну, но Мак меня удивил: из кармана джинсов он достал резинку и смазку. Разорвал упаковки зубами. Между ягодиц у меня потекло, и я сам завел руку за спину, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть разработать себя: секса у меня не было не меньше трех месяцев, стоило подготовиться. Мак сзади сорванно дышал, а когда я убрал руку, приставил головку ко входу.

Не было ничего нежного в том, что происходило дальше. Мак не имел понятия о том, что стоило дать мне пару секунд передышки, а сразу сорвался в резвый темп, припечатывая меня к дивану. Я переждал пару не очень приятных минут, затем занялся своим членом: Мак вряд ли догадался бы сделать это за меня. И действовать пришлось быстро. Его воздержание тоже сказалось на выдержке. Громкие шлепки плоти о плоть быстро потеряли свой ритм, превратившись в нечто хаотичное, непредсказуемое, и я просто закричал, кончая в свою футболку. Он успел раньше меня и теперь охал, чувствуя слишком тесное сжатие.

— Постой, постой, — взмолился я, когда понял, что он хочет вытащить — слишком быстро. Мак замер. — Медленно выходи.

Потом стало легче. Я приподнялся на локтях, покрутил затекшей шеей, сбросил испорченную футболку на пол и сел.

— Ух ты, — сказал Мак, садясь рядом со мной, но не прикасаясь.

Мы оба выглядели смешно в спущенных до щиколоток штанах. Я сдавленно засмеялся и натянул трусы с джинсами. Задница ощутимо ныла, а еще вместе со связными мыслями появилось тянущее ощущение на шее — сколько там засосов, страшно было подумать. Мак тоже подтянул джинсы, но застегивать не стал.

— Останешься у меня?

Я покачал головой.

— Мне нужно передохнуть, а тебе осмыслить.

— Ты опять за свое? — Он положил руку мне на плечо, разворачивая к себе. — После вот этого вот? — Он не дождался от меня ответа. — Знаешь, я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

Мне понравилась нотка удивленного восхищения в его голосе, но я все равно решил не оставаться.

— Я рад, но мне правда надо передохнуть.

Мак согласно кивнул, понимающе посмотрел на меня, оставшегося без футболки, и снял свою. Я смущенно хмыкнул, но все же надел. Прежде чем открыть дверь, Мак еще раз вдохновенно поцеловал меня, а дорогу я переходил, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Я не хотел знать, сколько соседей следит за мной сейчас из окон или дворов.

Спал я как убитый и, кажется, даже с улыбкой на лице.

***

— У тебя там сбоку из-под волос что-то виднеется. Что-то, похожее на синяк. Нет, даже на…

— Мимми.

Голос у нее сделался лукавее, а я не поднимал взгляд, чтобы не видеть торжество в ее глазах.

— А еще я — совершенно случайно! — заметила, как ты входил к Маку в синей футболке, а выходил в белой. Скажу прямо: не твой размер.

Я промолчал, продолжая нарезать вчерашнюю рыбу, отданную мне Маком по обыкновению для ухи.

— А еще вид у тебя сегодня безобразно счастливый. Просто невыносимо! И готовишь ты явно не на себя одного.

В дверь позвонили. Я посмотрел на Мимми и указал ножом на заднюю дверь.

— Это Мак. И у нас, знаешь ли, свидание, так что будь добра…

Она понимающе ухмыльнулась и без возражений выскользнула из моего дома, пообещав расспросить меня завтра с утра. Я решил для себя на будущее закрывать заднюю дверь изнутри и пошел встречать Мака.


End file.
